Chromosome 17 contains genes encoding, for example, asialoglycoprotein receptor-2, ribosomal protein L26, ribosomal protein L38, golgi snap receptor complex member 1 and carboxypeptidase D; the last of which is located near the chromosome 17 centromere and will be discussed in more detail below. Mutations in the chromosome 17 centromere region underlie hereditary forms of prostate cancer, choroidal dystrophy, retinal cone dystrophy 2, and psoriasis susceptibility.